Bella the death dealer
by felicia2235
Summary: Set after new moon after Edward left. Victor and Selene found Bella in the woods. Victor gave her the option to be turned into their type of Vampire. 100 years later is where the story will start. Bella and Selene are death dealers fighting the war against lycans. Mature content. Bella/Edward. Salene/Michael.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ok so I'm going to try this story out. The time lines won't match anything so just ignore them. This is a cross over between Twilight/Underworld. Set after new moon after Edward left. Victor and Selene found Bella in the woods. Victor gave her the option to be turned into their type of Vampire since she also reminded him of his daughter. She accepts leaving her life behind becoming a death dealer along with Selene. Bella and Selene are close as sister and are inseparable Bella loves Victor as a father just like Selene does. 100 years later is where the story will start. It will follow most of the underworld movies with some changes. The Cullen's get involved and are along for the ride. See if Edward can win his Bella back now that she is a different kind of Vampire. Bear with me I'm going to give this a try.

Bella loved her new life. She's loved it ever since she was changed. She had a sister in Selene and loved the thrill of killing Lycans. But she still thought about Edward and the Cullen's. Selene knew all about them and what happened. She knew Bella still loved Edward and always would. She felt bad for her sister and hoped one day it would all work out for her.

Right now Bella and Selene were perched on top of the church looking down at the city scanning for Lycans. Crave claimed to have killed Lucian years ago but Bella and Selene didn't believe him for some reason. They just knew he was still out there creating Lycans for his revenge.

Bella and Selene spotted three Lycans following a human male down towards the subway. Bella and Selene nodded to each other and there companion and dropped towards the ground.

They followed the path the Lycans had taken underground weaving through the crowd. They saw the Lycans standing off to the side talking as the humans waited for the next train. Bella and Selene stood back watching scanning the crowd for other dangers.

The subway was busy people bumping into each other trying to get close to the platform. Bella and Selene stayed near the entrance as there other companion moved close to take pictures.

Suddenly someone bumped into Bella knocking her into Selene.

"Sorry Selene." Bella said.

"No problem Bells." she replied.

They heard a sharp intake in breaths and turned to look behind them. Bella couldn't believe it. There standing behind her and Selene were 7 day walkers. The Cullen's. After all these years they all still looked the same. Bella had changed but her looks were still there. After her change her hair was now longer but still the same color and her eyes were black but changed to blue and she was paler with fangs just like the others of her kind. She dressed in leather like the other death dealers did. If was better for battle.

"Bella." Edward asks looking wide eyed at her and her appearance Bella was speechless.

"Bella do you know them." Selene asks.

"Um yeah. It's the Cullen's Selene." Bella told her still having a stare off with her old family.

"Bella oh my god. It's so good to see you but how are you still alive." Alice asks.

Bella still loved them all but was still hurt and angry they left. Plus they were on a mission right now. She looked at Selene and smiled then looked back at the Cullen's. Her eyes changed to Blue and she extended her fangs. The Cullen's gasp in shock.

"I'm a Vampire duh." Bella replied.

"You're an original Vampire." Carlisle asks.

"Yup turned by the original one. I'm also a Death Dealer." Bella told them.

Before they could ask anything else the other Vampire with them came up behind them.

"Selene, Bella. Three Lycans as we saw. They were following someone I just don't know who. Are we taking them out." he asks.

"Lycans. What's going on Bella?" Edward asks. But she ignored him looking towards the Lycans.

But there decision was made for them when the big dark skin Lycan they had fought before spotted them and bared his teeth alerting the others. The Cullen's again gasp in shock and then again when Bella, Selene and the male took out there guns.

"Looks like we are." Bella said.

"Stay here." Bella told the Cullen's as her and Selene dodged bullets shot by the Lycans and fired some of their own. All the humans hit the ground screaming when guns started going off.

Shots were fired back and forth and they watched as their male partner was shot with UV bullets and fried right in front of them and the Cullen's.

"Shit Selene they got some new ammo." Bella yelled taking cover behind a pillar. Bella and Selene took out two of the three Lycans but the dark skin one was now out of bullets and took off down the subway tunnel changing as he went.

"This way." Bella yelled as her and Selene took off after them.

Bella vaguely heard the Cullen's screaming after her but she ignored it. She didn't have time for talking.

Selene and Bella ran at Vampire speed down the tunnel following the smell of Lycan blood as they went. When the smell stopped so did they. They could hear the sounds of roaring coming for a pothole that lead deeper underground. They also heard the swishing sound of someone approaching and turned their guns towards the sound.

The Cullen's had followed and were now standing in front of them.

"God dammit. Don't sneak up on us like that. We could have shot you." Bella hissed lowing her gun.

"Were they always this nosey Bella?" Selene asks lowering hers as well.

Before Bella could answer they heard the loud roaring again.

"What the fuck is that." Emmett asks.

"Lycans and by the sound of it lots of them." Bella replied without looking at them. She and Selene were inching their way towards the pot hole looking down.

"Do you think Lucian's down there." Bella ask Selene in a whisper.

"Don't know. According to Craven he's dead but you know how well we believe anything he says." Selene replied rolling her eyes Bella just nodded in agreement.

"Well whatcha think. Should be go down as see what's up. We can't take them all without more weapons but we can see how many were dealing with." Bella ask.

"You got to be kidding me. It's way too dangerous." Edward said. Both Selene and Bella turned towards him glaring.

"You really have no idea who we are do you. We are DEATH DEALERS. This is what we do. Find and kill Lycans since we have been at war with them since the beginning of time for our kind. I have been doing this for over 100 years and Selene for hundreds of years before that. We have been in way more dangerous situations. Lycans are easy to kill just don't get bit." Bella told them.

"But." Edward started but Bella cut him off.

"Save it Edward. I'm not the fragile little human pet you left crying in the woods years ago." Bella said and turned and jumped down the hole.

Selene looked at the Cullen's realizing they weren't going to leave.

"Oh for god's sake you're not going to leave are you." she ask and the Cullen's shock their heads no.

"Then you might as well follow us. But I have to warn you what you're going to see if you stay with us will be un like anything you have ever dealt with." Selene said jumping down after Bella. The Cullen's followed behind landing in dirt and water behind them.

"Gross." Rosalie said making Bella turn to look at her.

"Why the hell are you still here?" Bella hissed.

"We have been looking for you for years but stopped when we thought you had died. Now that we found you and in the middle of some dangerous war were not leaving." Edward told her.

"How sweet. But I really don't think you can handle what your about to see." Bella said turning around just as a changed Lycan came barreling around the corner head right for them.

The Cullen's all gasped and stepped back but Bella and Selene just stood their ground waiting for it to get closer. Once it was feet from them they through silver blade towards it bring it to the ground. Bella step towards it firing three shots into its head killing it.

Their heads snapped up when they heard the sounds of a lot more coming.

"Ok time to go." Bella said motioning for everyone to jump back up the hole they came from. Selene when first and the Cullen's followed Bella jumped out last landing gracefully on her feet.

Edward just stared at her. Taking in her appearance. She was hot and he couldn't stop staring.

"Let's go." Selene yelled and her and Bella took off back the way they came and out of the subway towards their car with the Cullen's right behind them.

"So you still coming or what." Bella ask once they got towards there jeep.

"Yes were not leaving you." Alice told her. Bella smiled a little them motioned for them to get in as Selene got in the divers side with Bella as passenger. The Cullen's piled into the back. Then Selene took of fast.

"Where are we going?" Alice ask.

"Back to the coven to figure out our next move." Selene told them.

"Coven as in more of your kind." Emmett ask.

"Yes. There hundreds just in this coven alone but more all over the world. Ares is the main one since two strongest elders rule here when there awake." Bella told them.

"Elders and awake what's that mean." Jasper ask.

"We have three elders. The strongest of our kind. 1 rules for 100 years while two sleep and so on. Right now Amelia is ruling but at a deferent coven. Marcus is to wake in two days. Then after him Victor the one that changed both of us." Bella replied.

"When did you get changed?" Edward ask.

Bella was silent for a minute before answering.

"The night you left me." she told him. Edward was hurt if he hadn't left she wouldn't be like this.

"We need to tell Craven about what we saw tonight Bella." Selene told her and Bella groaned.

"And I thought my night not couldn't get any worse." Bella replied and Selene laughed but agreed. She too hated Craven.

"Trust me little sister I completely agree. But until Marcus wakes Craven unfortunately is in charge." Selene said.

"I don't know why. He's a fucking idiot." Bella said and the Cullen's were shocked to hear her cuss.

"Ok look when we get there don't freak out. Were different than you. You will see a lot of shit going on that you might not expect and you will smell human blood it's what we drink. Plus you're the first day walkers to enter and there may be some that don't like it. Just stay close to us and you'll be fine." Bella told them.

"You drink human blood Bella." Carlisle ask sadly.

"Don't even start. Our kind cannot live off animal blood. But most of our blood is donated to us. We own a lot of blood labs. Selene and I and most of the others don't kill humans to feed. If we feed from a live donor we don't kill them and we don't force it." Bella told them and they nodded.

"So you're not venomous." Carlisle ask.

"Nope for us to be changed someone has to drain you of all your blood then replace it with there's. There's no pain involved either. Victor changed me as well as Selene. He said where his daughters. Having been changed by an elder makes us stronger than others who were changed by younger generations." Bella told them.

"How do Lycans get changed?" Emmett ask.

"They get bit by one and there body changes. The original Lycans created by William could never change back into a human. Lucian was the first Lycan human hybrid. Now Lycans can stay human and change at will." Selene told them.

The Cullen's didn't ask anything else while they drove. Their heads were whirling with that fact that Bella was a different kind of vampire and a Lycan killer that drinks human blood. They didn't know what to think but it was too late to turn back. They were involved in this now.

"Wow." Emmett said when they pulled up to the gate of the coven. It was a huge mansion.

"Yeah. Welcome to our home." Bella said getting out of the car. Once everyone was out Bella and Selene took the lead and pushed open the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once the door was open the Cullen's looked around wide eyed. There were Vampires sitting and standing around everywhere. All dressed nice. The smell of human blood was in the air. Somewhere making out while others were talking. It was like walking into the twilight zone.

They followed close behind Bella and Selene as everyone stared at them some smiling while others looked disgusted.

Once they caught site of Bella and Selene as we passed they bowed there's heads saying things like. "Welcome back my lady's."

"Why are they bowing at you guys?" Alice ask.

"Oh it's stupid. Because since Victor changed us and made it known that we were his daughters they are required to treat us like that. Really we can't stand it. But no one argues with Victor." Bella told them as she pushed open another door that lead to a training room.

Bella and Selene walk up towards a dark skinned Vampire.

"Welcome back my ladies how many I assist you." he ask them smirking.

"Oh cut that crap you know we can't stand it." Bella told him throwing a gun down on the table.

"We took this off a Lycan tonight. Check out the bullets." Selene told him.

He opened up the clip and gasp.

"Ultraviolet bullets. How the hell did they manage that." he said to them studding the bullets.

"Don't know but there deadly. We lost a death dealer tonight. Fried him right up just like the sun." Bella said.

"Wait you can't go out in the sun." Emmett ask. All the other Vampires turned to look at him like they just noticed they were there.

"Nope instant death if we do." Bella told him.

"Whoa." he whispered.

"You brought day walkers here. Does Craven know." the dark skinned man ask.

"Does Craven know what?" Craven demanded as he entered the room. The Cullen's watched Bella and Selene rolled their eyes at him and turned to fill up a duffle bag with lots of weapons and bullets.

"That we brought day walkers here Craven." Selene said pointing to the Cullen's.

"WHAT." Craven yelled looking them over.

Selene and Bella ignored him and walked out the door with the Cullen's following along. Craven and a few others not far behind. They made their way back out the main room and up the stairs. And into a bedroom with two beds in it.

Selene went to set up the computer while Bella sat there weapons bag down standing behind her as they download pictures.

Craven and a blonde Vampire came walking in.

"Care to explain where the hell you've been and why there here whoever the hell they are." Craven ask. Edward did not like the way his was talking to Bella but he didn't say anything.

"We were patrolling like always Craven and these are the Cullen's. There here because they got caught up in the fight we had with Lycans. We couldn't just leave them out there as Lycan bait now can we." Bella told him not even looking at him.

"But there day walkers Bella." he said.

"Not shit Craven. But you know damn well that there still Vampires regardless. You also know that Victor always kept an alliance with the day walker royalties in case he ever needed them. Now that the Lycans know there here and I'm sure caught there scent we can't just let them leave. And we obviously can't protect them at their place during the day so there here. Deal with it." Bella told him finally looking up at him.

The Cullen's were impressed at how Bella stood up for herself.

"Leave Erika." Craven told the Blonde which she fled the room quickly.

"Fine if you want to baby sit the day walkers then by all means. But this better not mess up the ceremony. You know Amelia is coming tomorrow to awaken Marcus." Craven said.

"We know Craven." Selene said.

Craven turned towards the Cullen's.

"Looks like since you got yourselves mixed up in thing you know nothing about it is now up to Selene and Bella to protect you. You're in our city so what we say is law regardless of your kind. You will stay with them at all times until they deem it save for you to leave. Understood. And once Marcus wakes I expect you to act accordingly. He is royalty so be respectful." Craven said. The Cullen's just nodded. They didn't like this idiot but they had no choice.

"And I expect my two queens at my side tonight so get ready." Craven told Bella and Selene. Edward growled at him but Alice shut him up.

"Craven I don't know how many times we have to tell you we are not your queens or are we interested in the slightest. Take Erika she dying to be at your side." Bella told him.

"Don't start Bella." Craven hissed.

"No you don't start Craven. Don't make me tell Uncle Marcus you still won't give up. You know what he'll do." Bella snapped back.

"Fine." he said and left slamming the door.

"God what an idiot." Bella said looking back towards the computer as Selene scrolled through the pictures.

"What was that all about?" Alice ask.

"It just Craven being a prick. He's been after Selene for hundreds of years and me since I was changed. Thinks were going to be his queen's or some shit. Fat chance." Bella told them.

"Bella I think the Lycans were following this guy." Selene pointed out.

"Shit I think your right. Well that can't be good." Bella said.

"Why not." Jasper ask as the Cullen looked at the picture too.

"Lycans don't usually follow humans. And they don't stalk their prey. If they want him then it's not good." Selene told them.

"He's cute though." Selene said. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Hold off on the love connection first Selene we need to find out why Lycans what him plus he's human." Bella said wrinkling her nose.

"So. He's still cute. And humans can be fun." Selene replied. Bella rolled her eyes at her sister.

"To what eat. Just find out where he lives."

Selene research his address and information.

"Ok if you guys are coming with us you need to change. You can't go hunting in those clothes." Bella told them throwing them some clothes. It wasn't the leather get up the Death dealers wear but they were more practical.

"Once they were all dressed Bella and Selene suited up with weapons and grabbed there duffle bag and headed for the window.

"Ok were jumping out so we don't have to run into Craven again." Bella told them opening the window.

Selene went first then the Cullen's one by one leaving Edward and Bella left.

"Bella I need to tell you how sorry I am I left. I did it so you could be safe. I still love you and always have." Edward told her.

"Edward we don't have time for this now. I appreciate you saying that and I will talk to you just not right now." she told him. He nodded and jumped out the window and Bella followed.

They piled back into the jeep and took off.

"What's this cute human's name?" Bella ask Selene.

"Michael Corvin. Lives by himself in an apartment and works at the hospital." she told her.

They rode in silence towards his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They pulled up to an old apartment building. Differently low rent.

"Well I guess he doesn't make much working at that hospital." Bella commented as they got out and into the elevator.

Bella and Selene took out a gun and made sure it was ready to fire.

"So what's the plan we just bust in and demand answers." Bella ask Selene.

"Pretty much yeah." Selene replied as the elevator opened.

His apartment was at the other end of the hall. The Cullen's stayed behind but alert as they approached the door.

"So what you going to do pick the lock or something." Emmett ask. But he got his answer when Bella kicked the door open.

"Never mind." Emmett laughed.

They stepped into the apartment and started to look around. It was messy.

"Your boyfriends a pig Selene." Bella told her kicking dirty clothes out of her way. Selene just rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Someone coming." Edward told them.

"Stand over there." Selene said as Bella and Selene stood behind the door.

The door opened slowly and the human walked in. Before anyone could blink Selene had him by the throat lifted into the air up against the wall and Bella had a gun pointed at his face. The Cullen's just looked on wide eyed.

"Why are they after you?" Selene ask.

"Who. I don't know what you're talking about." the human crocked out.

"He's telling the truth." Edward confirmed.

Before they could question him more the roof started shacking and pieces started falling out as something heavy was jumping on it.

"Duck down." Bella yelled as Selene dropped the human Michael and both Bella and Selene started shooting at the ceiling. The human took off running down the hall towards the elevator.

"Shit." Bella hissed as she and Selene took off down the hall after him the Cullen's running behind. The elevator door closed before they got to it.

"Um guys." Emmett said pointing down the hall.

Selene and Bella looked towards where he was pointing to see five Lycans running towards them.

The Cullen's took a stance behind the girls as they started firing off shots.

"There's too many Selene." Bella said throwing a dagger at the closest one.

Selene started shooting the floor around them in a large circle until the floor below gave way and they crashed into the next floor.

"Take the stairs." Selene yelled and everyone followed.

They got to the last floor to see the elevator open and legs sticking out. They ran towards it to see Lucian biting into the human's neck.

"Shit. Lucian." Bella hissed and the Cullen's gasp in shock. Bella fired a few shots into his back. The Lucian broke away from the human and growled baring his teeth at them.

"Ah Bella looking as lovely as ever change your mind about me love." Lucian hissed.

"Fuck you dog." Bella spat firing another shot into him. Selene reached down and drug the human out of the elevator. Bella helped pick him up as the ran out towards the car throwing the human in the passenger side as Selene drove and Bella slid into the seat behind her.

"Drive Selene." Bella hissed as she turned to see Lucian running towards them.

Lucian ran and jumped on top of the car.

"What the fuck is going on. Who are you people?" Michael yelled.

Bella fired shot into the roof to try and get the Lycan off but it didn't work. Lucian was so much stronger than the other Lycans.

"I thought they were easy to kill." Edward said.

"Normally they are. But Lucian is the strongest and he just won't fucking die." Bella hissed out.

She turned as Selene screamed when a blade was shoved into her arm then pulled back out. Before Bella could react he shoved it back through and it went into her arm as well.

"Mother fucker." Bella hissed pulling it out herself and shoving one of her own through the roof.

"Bella oh god are you alright." Edward yelled when he noticed blood running down her arm.

"Fine." Bella told him but she knew she wasn't she was getting weak. And the human just kept yelling she almost hit him to knock him out but Jasper was able to calm him.

"Thanks Jasper I was tempted to shut him up myself." Bella told him.

"Anytime." Jasper replied.

Selene slammed on the breaks throwing Lucian off. Letting everyone get a good look at his bloody face. Selene backed up then ran him over taking off.

"He's gone." Alice said looking back clinging to Jasper like her life depended on it.

"You ok up there Selene." Bella ask leaning forward.

"Getting weak from blood loss you." she replied.

"Same." Bella replied.

"What can we do to help?" Carlisle ask doctor mode kicking in.

"Nothing." Bella told him.

Bella rolled up her sleeve of her injured arm and leaned forward toward Selene offering her wrist.

"Here Selene you need it you're driving and we need to get back before sun rise." Bella told her. The Cullen's eyes went wide yet again at what they knew she was offering.

"Bella you've lost a lot of blood too. That will wipe you out." Selene told her weakly. Vampires could feed off each other if needed but it wasn't as good as human blood.

"So what. I'll get mine when we get back just come one neither of us will last long if we don't. One of us needs to stay awake." Bella told her.

"Fine." Selene signed and pulled over making sure the doors were locked so the human couldn't escape but they didn't have to worry he had passed out from the pain of the bite and Jaspers calming.

The Cullen's watched as Selene took hold of Bella's wrist baring her fangs and sank in drinking her blood. Bella's eyes closed in pleasure as Selene drank from her. Selene took the bare minimum she needed knowing Bella already lost to much. Once she was done she pulled back and licked the wound watching it heal. Selene would still need human blood when they got home but for now she was better and her wound was healed over.

Bella had passed out already so Selene laid her back up against the back seat. Edward immediately was looking her over.

"Is she alright." Edward ask worry clear in his voice the other Cullen's also leaning in to look at her.

Selene started driving again.

"She will be once we get back. I'll get her blood so she can heal. We heal really fast her wound is probably already closed but she needs to put back what she lost. Plus sunrise is soon so she'll be sleeping." Selene told them.

"Your kind can drink each other's blood." Carlisle ask.

"Yes. It's not as effective as human blood but in emergencies like this we can to get by also our kind tend to do it a lot of um…. sexual situations. It's very pleasurable for both parties. That's why humans like to volunteer to be a donor for us." Selene told them.

Emmett laughed at the sexual comment "So your saying Bella just got off on you drinking her blood." and Rosalie smack him in the back of the head as Edward growled still holding Bella in his arms.

"No not really. It felt good but she didn't get off as you put it. We were clearing not having sex just then plus she's hurt." Selene told him pulling into the coven mansion.

Selene got out and threw Michael on her shoulder as Edward picked up Bella and they headed inside quickly making their way towards Bella and Selene room without passing anyone since the sun was rising and everyone was asleep.

"Put her on that bed." Selene told him pointing to a bed covered in black blankets. Selene laid Michael down on the couch and locked the door and switch a button on the wall shutting the window off to any sun light.

Edward ripped off Bella's sleeve to look at her wound which was completely healed over.

"You guys do heal fast." He said.

"Told you so. Look there's a sitting room through that door and a bathroom with a shower in there also and a large collection of books and a T.V. It's mine a Bella's private room there's no way in or out except though this bedroom door that I have locked. You can also borrow clothes from the closet. There's men and women's clothes we keep stocked just in case. You can hang out in there while we sleep if you want. I have to ask you all not to leave this room alright." Selene told them pulling out bags of blood from the fridge.

The Cullen's all nodded their head in agreement.

"Is Bella going to be ok?" Alice ask worried while she stared at Bella laying on the bed looking dead.

"Yeah she will. I'm about to wake her so she can feed. How are you guys doing I know in the last few hours you've had to deal with a lot." Selene ask.

"Will be fine were just worried about Bella." Edward told her.

"She's tough it'll take a lot more than this to do her in. So you guys still think you want to be a part of this or are you ready to leave." Selene ask them.

"We're not going any were." They all said at once.

"You must really care about her. Cause I can tell you this won't ever die down. You'll be following us around for quite some time we've been at this for thousands of years." Selene told them.

"Well I don't know about everyone else but this has been the most fun I've had in a while. I think it's time for a change in the way we live. I'm getting tired of living like humans and going to school and shit. You guys have the most interesting life." Emmett said.

The others nodded their head in agreement. Even Carlisle and Esme.

"Well isn't this just a Kodak moment." everyone heard Bella say as she slowly sat up on the bed. Edward ran right to her.

"Love are you alright." he said checking her now black eyes.

"I'm fine Edward just need to feed is all and sleep some them I'll be ready to roll again how's the human." Bella said.

"Sleeping but he'll be fine. He was bit by Lucian though so on the next full moon he'll change. We need to find out why they want him so badly." Selene said throwing her two bags of blood which she opened and poured into a large gold cup.

"I agree. But I wouldn't tell Craven he was bit and we need to get him out of here as soon as the sun sets. They'll freak if there's a Lycan here even one that's not yet turned." Bella said.

She turned towards the Cullen's and saw all of them standing away from her holding their breath.

"Um how are you guys doing as far as feeding goes." Bella ask them.

"Were alright for now." Carlisle told her.

"Well we don't have any animal blood here and I don't know when you'll have a chance to hunt. You are more than welcome to some of this. I know it's human but no one died for it I can promise you that. It was all donated freely. Plus if you're going to stick around for a while you'll need something." Bella told them as she drank the rest of her blood.

"I think we'll be ok for now. We had feed right before we bumped into you. But if it comes down to it then we may have to." Carlisle said.

"How long do you plan to be around?" Bella ask.

"As long as you want. We're not leaving you again Bella." Edward told her and everyone nodded.

"Even if it means giving up the life you all have been living for a life of darkness. What you have been through with us the last few hours is what mine and Selene's life is like every day. And if the Lycans are up to something bad this is going to get much worse. I can't ask you guys to do that. Your kind normally don't live like us." Bella told them.

"I don't care Bella. I still love you and I don't plan on leaving. If the others want to they can but you're stuck with me. Even if I have to live the way you do I'll do it just to be with you." Edward told her sitting down on the bed next to her.

She smiled at him and looked at the others.

"I'm defiantly staying this has been so much fun." Emmett said.

"If he stays then I do. I have to admit this is all so strange but not boring like the life we usually live." Rosalie said.

"Well I'm not losing my sister again so I'm staying too." Alice told her hugging her.

"And I always love a good fight and I'd follow Alice anywhere." Jasper said.

"Guess were staying too. Our kids are here were not leaving them" Esme said.

"I agree." Carlisle said kissing his wife.

Selene smiled big at Bella glad to see the ones she loves so much back in her life and caring so much about her sister.

"Well how about we take this one day at a time and see what happens. You might change your mind after a while. But I think Selene we'll need to give them some weapons and show them how to use them when the sunsets." Bella said and Selene nodded.

"Time for sleep." Bella said as she could feel the sun rising. The Cullen's all said goodnight to Bella and Selene and went into the sitting room. Edward stayed on the bed.

"Can I lay with you Bella? I've missed watching you sleep." Edward ask.

"Sure if you want but my sleeping will be different now that I'm dead." Bella told him.

"I don't care I just want to be here." He said watching her slip into the bathroom and come out in something to sleep in.

Bella laid in the bed and shut out the lights. Edward wrapped his arms around her. They were the same temperature now so he didn't have to worry about making her cold.

"Good night my Bella." He whispered.

"Good night Edward." Bella said and fell fast asleep as he hummed her lullaby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Being Vampires Bella and Selene didn't need that much sleep only a few hours. Edward still hadn't move he just held her in his arms breathing in her scent. She still smell the same to him but he didn't feel like draining her now that she was a Vampire which worked out better. He missed her heart beat and blush but none of that mattered now that she was still alive and holding her in his arms.

He had spent the last hundred years hurt, alone and depressed wishing every day that he had stayed with her and turned her. He didn't realize how much it would hurt to be without her. When he went back to find her only a few weeks after he left he found out from Charlie that she went missing the night he left. He always thought she was with him as they never found a body or evidence that she was dead.

That sent Edward and the Cullen's on a mission to find her wherever she went. They search everywhere for years but came up empty. Alice stopped having visions of her the night they left but they refused to believe she was dead.

Once they had search for so long that there was no way she was still living they gave up. But Edward never stopped loving her. He never thought about finding anyone else as no one could replace his love for her.

But now a few hours ago he finds that she's still alive only a different kind of Vampire and a kick ass one at that. Plus she looks so beautiful. Immortality suits her so much. She seems to enjoy that life she has and he intends to work very hard to win her back even if it takes an eternity.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Bella started to shift awake she had only been asleep for about 6 hours. He looked over to see Selene sitting up in her bed as well drinking blood.

"Afternoon love." Edward told her when she opened her black eyes to look into his gold ones.

"Afternoon Edward." She said still looking into his eyes. After all these years she still felt he could dazzle her and the electricity that use to flow between them was still very much there.

"You don't sleep as much now as you use to." He told her.

"No we don't need as much as humans do and we would have been awake earlier if we hadn't suffered an injury." Bella told him.

"Can we take now Bella?" Edward ask her.

"I'll go shower." Selene told them slipping out of the room.

"I'm all ears." Bella said.

Edward looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Bella the day in the woods was a total lie. I got scared after your birthday and was afraid that because I was a vampire that one day that would be the cause of your death whether it be me or someone else. I couldn't bear the thought of you dyeing because of me and the only way I knew how to make you safe again was to leave and remove all the danger. When I told you I didn't want you anymore or that I didn't love you anymore that was a lie. It hurt me so much to tell you that and it hurt even more that you believe it so easily. After all the times that I told you I loved you how could you believe me so quick?" Edward told her.

Bella was shocked all these years she thought he didn't love her and she could clearly see he did. She was crying now. .

"It never made sense for you to love me and I always knew that. I was never good enough for you and I knew one day you'd see it so I thought that when you left me in the woods that you had finally realized this. I thought all these years that you had finally found the one you were meant to be with." she told him.

Edward wiped away her tears surprised that she could still cry.

"My silly Bella. You were always too good for me not the other way around. And no I haven't been with anyone else no one could ever replace you." he told her.

"So you still love me even though I am now a completely different Vampire and even though it's been 100 years?" she ask him.

"Yes I still love you even more if that's possible. And I wish that you didn't have this life that you have but I'm happy that you're not breakable anymore. And you're so beautiful and still smell just as good as you did when you were human. And watching you kick ass is so hot." Edward told her smiling this made Bella laugh.

Her laugh was infectious and he wanted to hear it all the time. He kind of liked her being this kind of Vampire. She was still so much like she was when she was human just much more.

"The good thing about you being this kind of Vampire is you still are so much like you were when you were human." he told her.

"Even if I have fangs and can't go out in the sunlight?" she ask him.

"Yes I can't really go in the sunlight when humans are around and your fangs are very sexy plus I can still hold you while you sleep." he told her making her laugh yet again.

Bella stopped laughing and looked into his eyes again. God she loved him.

"Edward I have loved you with everything I have all these years. Nothing can change that. But were going to have to work to get back to where we were before but if you want I'm willing to try. You just have to realize that you can't protect me from danger anymore. I can take care of myself now and I can't just leave and give my life up with Selene. She has been so much to me all these years we made a promise to always stay together no matter what. We fight together every day are you going to be able to handle that." Bella ask him.

"Yes. It will be hard to not want to pull you out of danger but I can try. I'm still going to protect you and help with this war now that I know about it. And I would never ask you to leave Selene I see how much you care for each other. I'm glad you have had someone to be there for you all these years. My family is also staying. We have been too sad without you and our lives have been so boring for so long that this may be the change we need. I think with us being a different kind we could be of use to you and Selene." Edward told her.

"You might be right. Your kind is harder to kill than ours and have the ability to go out during the day. Plus I couldn't imagine letting you go know that I have you back." she said pulling him into a heated kiss that he gladly responded to.

This kiss was unlike any of the ones she had when she was human. He didn't hold back now that she was immortal and god was she glad for that how much she had missed being human.

Edward loved kissing her without worrying that he would hurt her. She was still soft and tasted so good. He rolled her over so he was hovering over her and deepened the kiss even more making them both moan in pleasure. Bella's fangs came out since she was turned on grazing his lips with their sharpness. She thought he would pull away disgusted but he just growled and pushed his hips into hers.

She could feel how turned on he was and it made her even more aroused than she already was. He ran his hand down her leg and pulled it over his waist. She had never felt anything like this before. They didn't have to breath so they never had to break the kiss. She tasted his venom when her fangs brushed his lips. Apparently her teeth were strong enough to pierce his skin and his venom tasted as good as human blood to her. She sucked hard on his lip making him moan loud in pleasure it sent him into a frenzy and he nipped at her lip breaking the skin. When he tasted her sweet blood that tasted even better known then when he was human he couldn't help but drink it down the way she was drinking his. He pulled back not knowing what his venom would do to her.

He looked down and she was breathless and panting with blood on her lips she was a goddess.

"Are you alright. Oh god I am so sorry." He told her.

"Don't. Don't you dare apologize? You didn't hurt me. Your venom can't hurt me now. We're not the first couple like this you know. There was another that are still together. It's in our history books. Your venom tasted good to us as good as human blood with the same effect and you biting us won't do anything but break the skin and draw blood. For some reason our bodies won't let us hurt each other so it's fine. Did you feel venom in your throat when you nipped my lip?" Bella ask.

"No I didn't know that you said something all I felt was breaking your skin and the taste of you blood which taste better than anything I have ever tasted before. Even better then when you were human." Edward told her.

"See you can't hurt me at all anymore and we can bite each other without causing harm. It's quite pleasurable if I say so myself." she told him smiling.

"Indeed. I've never felt anything like that. My kind will bite there mates during sex but they can't break the skin so this is totally new but I like it. My venom won't do anything to you if you ingest it will it." He ask.

"Nope it's as effective as other Vampires blood for us. Not as effect as human blood but not harmful." Bella told him.

He smiled big and dipped down to kiss her again. Their lips had already healed but the kiss was still just as heated. They were interrupted buy Selene coming out of the shower. They broke apart and looked at her guiltily which made her laugh.

"Not that I want to interrupt you actually getting some Bells but we need to start getting ready. Once the sun sets we need to get moving. Plus you need to shower and change and feed then we need to show the Cullen's how to fight Lycans." Selene said and they could hear Emmett laughing loud as all the Cullen's came in from the other room. Bella had almost forgot they were there.

The Cullen's raised their eyes at Bella and Edward on the bed. Edward in between her legs both look totally aroused. If Bella could blush she would have.

"Well isn't this a site to see. Eddie almost finally losing his V-card." Emmett laughed the others were giggling as well. Edward started to growl and get up but Bella stopped him.

Emmett stopped laughing when an invisible force had thrown him and held him into the wall. Everyone stopped and stared at him trying to see what caused it. Selene however was laughing so hard she almost fell into the floor.

"Bella now that wasn't nice." Selene gasp out threw laughs The Cullen's all turned to stare at her and in Edwards case back down at her since he still hadn't moved.

Bella rolled her eyes and waved her hand making Emmett drop to the ground.

"Did I not tell you that when I was turned I ended up with a little gift of my own." Bella said sweetly.

"No you didn't mention that. What is your gift?" Carlisle ask.

Bella finally wiggled out from under Edward and stood up.

"Telekinesis. I can move things with my mind and hands and manipulate pretty much everything. It's kind of dangerous." Bella told them.

"Kind of. You're so modest. It's bad ass. She can kill a human without even touching them just by picturing there heart stopping. Before she learned to control it if she got angry the house use to shake so bad Victor thought she would blow us all up she as powerful as an elder." Selene said.

"You've killed humans." Carlisle ask.

"It's not what you think. I only did it a few times when they got bit by Lycans. I killed them before they changed." Bella said.

"So why don't you use your gift while you fight." Jasper ask.

"She does sometimes. But Bella prefers hand to hand combat, swords and guns Victor trained her himself to fight." Selene said.

"I get a rush out of fighting the old fashion way but I use it if it's necessary but I can fly because of it that's pretty cool." Bella told them.

"You can fly." Alice ask gapping at her.

"Yup she can. She can fly others too. We've had to fly out of situations before at it is really run." Selene told them laughing at their faces.

"Whoa. That freaking cool." Emmett said making Bella roll her eyes.

"Anyways now I'm going to shower and change then we need to tend to the human and get you guys ready to fight." Bella told them walking into the bathroom.

Selene went and checked over Michael to make sure he was alright before changing herself.

"Um Edward. Why do you smell like blood?" Alice ask her brother coming close to him. "And why do your eyes have a small amount of red in them." she continued making everyone else look.

"Um." He said but Selene cut him off.

"Probably because during their hot and heavy make out session they found out they could bit into each other and drink without hurting anyone." Selene said.

"What. How?" Carlisle ask.

"It was by accident really. Her fangs broke the skin on my lip and she drank some of my venom and I accidentally did the same to her. She explained that my venom taste as good as human blood and hers taste better that anything I have ever had." Edward told his family.

"So it won't hurt either of you. How is it that when you bit her lip no venom went into her." Carlisle ask.

"Don't know it just didn't. She said that were not the first couple like this. There was someone else and there history books say that our bodies react in a way that won't hurt each other." Edward said.

"He's right. About 400 years ago a day walker fell in love with a male Vampire of our kind. They found out that they could exchange venom and blood like we can exchange blood with each other and it didn't do any damage. It will make you bonded though. Bella and I have exchanged blood before so were bonded as well it's just different than mate bonding's." Selene said.

"What does it mean to bond?" Carlisle ask.

"Just that you will always be able to find each other no matter how far apart you are. And you will know if each other is in danger. Bella and I can always find the other and know if the other needs help. Now that you exchanged even though it was a small amount it doesn't matter the bonding is still there. But since your mates you will have an extra bonus of knowing what the other feels as well and be able to talk to each other within your mind distance won't matter." Selene said just as Bella came out of the shower.

Edward gasp when she saw her lust rising in him quickly. She was dressed in leather from head to toe and her hair was hanging down in waves to her waist. She had feed so she looked so healthy plus her eyes were blue from her feeding. He felt himself get hard just looking at her.

"Edward." Jasper hissed feeling his emotions.

"Sorry." Edward apologized.

Bella laughed cause she could feel the lust as well now that they were bonded.

"I see Selene explained the bond and yes I can tell your emotions." Bella told him winking.

Everyone else just laughed happy that they were finally back together.

"So do any of you know how to use a weapon of any kind?" Bella ask.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jasper, Edward, Carlisle and Emmett raised their hands.

"I can shoot and I remember how to use a sword from my human days." Jasper said.

"I can shoot as well." Carlisle said.

"I can shoot too." Said Edward.

"So can I." Emmett told them.

"Ok so basically all the guys know how to use a gun and Jasper can whiled a sword. What about the girls?" Selene said They shook their heads no.

"Ok so how about we do this. We'll go down to the training room. Selene work with the guys showing them our guns and see what they like. I'll work with the girls and see if we can find weapons they learn quickly. We have a few hours till sunset." Bella said and everyone nodded.

"What about Michael." Selene said.

"He should be fine in here." Bella said as they all walked out of the room and back towards the training room.

"Hello ladies." the dark skinned Vampire they saw the day before was in the training room.

"Hey were going to get the Cullen's use to some weapons what do you have for us." Selene ask.

"Anything you want but I do have some new Bullets. I got the idea from the UV's you took off the Lycans." He told them holding up a bullet.

"Liquid silver." Bella said holding it up to the light.

"Yup more effective than the regular. They can't pull these out and heal it goes right in there blood stream." He explained.

"Nice." Bella and Selene both said. He handed them the keys to the vault that held the weapons so they could load up and train.

Selene took out a bunch of different kinds for the Guys to practice with while Bella took out some she knew would be easy for the girls who had never shot before.

After two hours of practicing everyone was ready. The guys all got the ones they wanted. And the girls got comfortable shooting the ones they chose. Selene and Bella all gave them death dealer jackets to put their weapons and ammo in. They also all got blades to carry in case they ran out of bullets.

They were walking about through the house suited up and ready to go when Erika came running down the stairs yelling for them.

"Selene, Bella I'm so sorry." She said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Selene ask.

"Your human he's gone. I went into the room to find you and I scared him. He jumped out the window. I couldn't follow cause it's still daylight outside." She said.

Bella and Selene along with the Cullen's took off to their room. As soon as they ran in Bella and Selene hissed in pain as the sun light from the open window hit their skin.

"Fuck." Bella yelled as they both drove into the shaded corner of the room.

"Shit." Edward said when he noticed their faces starting to singe he through the blanket off the bed over them as Alice and Jasper ran to shut the window again. Once it was all dark in the room except for the lamps Edward un covered them.

"Are you guy's ok." he said kneeling down in front of Bella checking her over he was surprised when her face looked un touched.

"We heal quick remember." She told him. He sighed with relief and kissed her hard on the lips. When they pulled away everyone was staring at them.

"Thanks by the way for the quick thinking." Bella told everyone.

"So the sun really fucks you up huh." Emmett ask.

"Yeah pretty much." Bella said.

"So now what." Alice ask.

"We wait till sun down and go look for the idiot again." Bella said.

"Until then you guys stay here we need to research something. We'd take you guys too but were going to be sneaking in there ourselves it's just faster if we go alone." Selene told them and they nodded.

Bella and Selene made their way towards the library to reach information on Lucian's supposed death. They research for about half an hour reading the story of how Craven states he killed Lucian and cut his tattoo off his body as proof.

"I always knew Craven was full of shit." Bella said.

"Agreed but why?" Selene ask.

"Let go back to our room and discuss it there." Bella said.

Once they made it back they locked the doors and went into the private sitting room where the Cullen's were waiting. Bella and Selene were talking about it as they walked in.

"So we know he's full of shit but what would he gain from lying to the elders. If they caught him he'd be tried for treason and killed for it." Bella said sitting down next to Edward.

"What are you talking about love?" Edward ask them putting his arm around Bella. Selene took a seat on the arm next to them.

"We went to research the death of Lucian in our history books. Craven is temporary leader right now because he has quote "proven" himself in the eyes of the elders by killing Lucian years ago and bring back his flesh as proof. But as you guys saw we fought him last night. He is very much alive." Selene started.

"Right so that means that Craven lied to the elders and that is a crime for our kind. Treason is punished by a trial with the council then sentence to burn to death. If he lied knowing the results if caught he must be up to something good." Bella continued.

"What do you think it is? Do you think he has something to do with the Lycan being after Michael?" Edward ask.

"I personally think he's working with Lucian for his own personal gain. See Craven has always been power hungry has been since I was turned long ago. He wants to be an Elder but as long as we have the original three and he wasn't born to any of them the most he could ever be is a council member and that's not enough for him." Selene said.

"Wait born. You guys can have kids." Rosalie ask.

"Yes some of our kind can. We're not really sure why some can and others cant. There's not a lot of our kind that was born most were turned." Selene said.

"So you think this Craven is in league with that Lycan." Jasper ask.

"We think so but the question is why and what does he have to gain. And how does Michael fit in." Selene said.

"The only thing I can think of is it has something to do with Marcus being awakened. Amelia is coming tonight to awaken him tomorrow. If he's planning something it has to be to take out the Elders. If that's the case then were all in big trouble." Bella said.

"Can you contact this Amelia and tell her your ideas." Carlisle ask.

"No. Amelia would never believe us. We have no sold proof plus she never was close with us. She rules in her our Coven. We haven't really dealt with her a lot. The ones we have dealt with is Marcus and Victor. And out of the two Victor is the only one that may. And I mean may believe us even then we'd have to have proof he may think of us as daughters but he values the laws to a tee. But Victor doesn't rule for another hundred years." Bella said.

They were silent for a while before Selene finally spoke.

"What if we awake Victor ourselves Bella." Selene said making Bella gasp.

"WHAT. Are you crazy?" Bella told her jumping up and pacing.

"Why is that crazy Bells? Something's going on and he could help." Emmett ask.

"There's a lot of reasons why. For one only an elder can awaken another. They use their blood to restore all their memories plus it's not his time yet. He would be pissed Selene. We would be breaking so many rules doing that." Bella told them.

"I know sis but what other option do we have. We can combine our blood to awaken him. That way he knows what we have discovered. Then we can plead with him to listen. It's are only chance." Selene told her.

Bella stayed quite for a while thinking before she finally spoke.

"Your right but you know if this goes bad we'll be the ones guilty of treason." Bella said.

"I know but I'm willing to risk it. We pledged our lives to defend this coven and that means from traitors within also. If Craven is working with the Lycans to take out the elders it's our job to take him out." Selene told her. Bella sighed.

"Alright let's do this. We need to get it done the sun is setting and we need to find that human before the Lycans do." Bella said.

"Were coming with you." Edward told them standing up.

"That may not be a good idea Edward. When we awaken him he'll know you're here. If he convicts us he'll go after you next thinking you were in on it." Bella told them.

"Doesn't matter were going." He said stubbornly.

"Alright fine let's go."

They walked in silence down to the council chambers where the elders sleep. Selene locks the chamber doors so no one could enter.

"What now." Alice ask.

"Stand back and just watch. Keep your ears out of anyone that comes." Bella said.

Bella un locks the coffin chamber that holds Victor. Everyone watches as it rises from the ground and turns over. The Cullen's look in to see a wilted looking body inside.

"Ew." Rosalie says.

Bella and Selene un hook the coffin and roll it into the awakening room the Cullen's follow behind.

Once inside Bella and Selene bite there wrist and hold it over the mouth of Victor.

"For give us Victor for this was the only choice we had." Bella said as there blood pours into his mouth.

After the required amount is poured they lick their wounds to heal them. Selene and Bella then set out his clothes and hook his body up to multiple IV's full of human blood.

"That's it. Now all we have to do is wait and tell our story." Selene says.

"How long before he wakes." Carlisle ask fascinated.

"It's will take some time. He has to get enough blood in his system to functions again. We can go find that human while he wakes." Bella told them they nodded and followed the girls out of the Chamber and back up stairs.

Before they could get back to their room Erika stops them.

"Hey. Go to the control room. Your human is outside asking for the two of you." she said before walking off.

"Makes are job easier." Bella said as they opened the doors to the control room which Craven is in.

"What the hell is going on?" Craven ask. They ignore him going to the monitor.

They saw Michael standing outside in the rain.

"_Hello. Please I need to talk to Selene and Bella. What's happening to me?" He yells into the speaker. _

"_Were coming out." Selene said into the speaker. _

"You're not going anywhere." Craven told them grabbing both of their arms spinning them around.

The Cullen's growled at him in anger for grabbing the girls.

"We have a ceremony tonight you have to be here by my side. Plus that human was bit by a Lycan. It's not your job to help him. Bring him in and kill him." Craven hissed out.

"No there's something going on. Lucian wants that Human and were going to find out why." Bella told him ripping her arm from his grip.

"There's nothing going on your both crazy and Lucian is dead I killed him." Craven spat.

"Says you. Let's see what Victor thinks now that he's awake." Selene hissed back. Craven stared wide eyes at them as they walked off.

They all ran outside to the jeep. Selene drove again and Bella side behind her so the human could sit in the front again.

They opened the gates and Bella used her gift to open the passenger side door for Michael.

"Get in." Selene hissed to him. He did and Selene, Bella and the Cullen's sped off with Michael.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Okay first off who the fuck are you guys." Michael ask as they drove down the road.

"Were Vampires two different kinds? Bella and I are Death dealers and the rest are day walkers. The men trying to kidnapped you are Lycans. Also known as werewolves. For some reason they want you putting you right in the middle of a war that has been raging for the better part of a thousand years." Selene told him as she drove.

"You guys are crazy. Vampires and werewolves don't exist. I demand to know the truth now." Michael yelled out. He was really starting to get on Bella's nerves.

So she leaned forward and he turned to look at her. She extended her fangs and her eyes changed to blue. She almost laughed at the look on his face.

"Believe us know. You are in trouble. You have already been bitten by a Lycan and by the next full moon which is tonight you will change into a werewolf. Now were giving up a lot to keep you safe and figure out what's going on normally we kill your kind so how about showing a little gratitude." Bella told him sitting back in her seat relaxing her features back to normal.

The Cullen's were biting their lips to stop from laughing. This new Bella was so funny.

"alright fine sorry and I do appreciate what you doing. This is just all do strange." he said feeling embarrassed.

"It's only going to get stranger." Selene told him smiling. Bella rolled her eyes. Leave it to her sister to fall for a Lycan.

"Where are we going?" Michael ask them.

"To a safe house for now. You will be changing soon and you don't want to kill innocent people." Selene told him pulling up to an old building.

They got out and everyone followed behind Bella and Selene into the safe house. Michael looked around nervous not sure if he should trust them.

"Don't worry Michael. Bella and Selene are good people you can trust them." Jasper told him and he nodded.

Selene put in the code to open the door and ushered everyone in locking it behind her.

"Alright let's have a look at your neck." Bella told him standing in front of Michael. He looked at her like she was crazy. She just rolled her eyes.

"Look dude relax. No one here is going to hurt you. Now let me see your bite mark so I can make sure you're not going to die from it." she told him pushing him into the chair.

"Your kind of pushy aren't you." Michael ask and Edward growled low in his throat which Alice quickly shut him up.

"No just impatient." she smiled at him and he finally relaxed. Bella moved his shirt to the side to exam his bite mark.

"Yup your body excepted the virus. You're lucky most people's body rejects it and they end up dying from the venom of the bite but you my friend are now a Lycan." Bella told him.

"Great I don't know what's worse dying or changing into a monster." Michael said.

"Son your only a monster if you want to be. You don't have to be a killing machine like the others." Carlisle told him and he thanked him.

"So this war has been going on for some time. How long have you all been fighting it?" Michael ask looking around. Selene tensed and went to look out the window lost in thought. Bella knew she was remembering her family.

"We've only been involved since yesterday when we ran back into Bella. We knew her when she was human and thought she had died long ago." Emmett said pointing to all Cullen's.

"I have been doing it for 100 years." Bella told him and he was shocked that was a long time.

"And I have been doing it for centuries. So long I've lost count. Lycans killed my family. My parent's brothers and sisters. Victor our elder gave me the choice to be turned to get revenge and I haven't looked back since." Selene told everyone. Bella already knew the story but still felt bad for her.

"Well anyways. Bella we should go Victor should be awake now." Selene said coming to stand in front of Michael. They started into each other's eyes and finally kissed. Everyone watched as they kissed for a good 5 minutes before they pulled away and immediately Bella noticed what she had done. She had hand cuffed him to the chair. He went to touch her and that's when Michael noticed it too as did everyone else.

"Selene what's going on?" Michael ask trying to get free.

"The moon will rise soon and you will change. These are made of silver and will hold you. You don't want to go off killing people. Here's some blood you need to feed. Also here's a gun. It has silver bullets in it. If the change becomes too much and you don't think you can control yourself. Do yourself a favor and pull the trigger." Selene told him setting the gun on the table and turning to leave.

"Your all are staying here too." Bella told the Cullen's when they made to leave with them.

"What." Edward ask.

"I can feel your fear Bella what are you not telling us." Jasper ask.

"You have to stay. We're going to talk to Victor and it might get messy. Will come back soon I promise but I need for you to stay safe. Plus someone's got to stay and watch the Lycan." Bella told him. Edward was about to protest when she cut him off with a deep kiss that had him moaning.

Bella pulled away and walked out the door shutting it and locking it so no one could get in or out.

"I'm sorry my love but I cannot and will not have you hurt because of me." Bella said through the door then turned and left ignoring his calls to come back.

Bella slide into the car next to Selene signing loudly.

"You did the right thing Bells. If Victor doesn't believe us at least there safe." Selene told her and she nodded.

The arrived at the Coven and made their way to the chamber to see Victor. Craven was talking to him and Victor was sitting on his throne looking back to normal again. Bella and Selene went in and dropped to their knee.

"My lord." they both said at the same time.

"Bella, Selene you have a lot of explaining to do. You have broken the law in awaking me 100 years to early and based off mere speculations. Why have you don't this?" Victor ask.

"My lord we gave you all the proof we have. We know something is going on. We didn't know what else to do you are the only one we can trust." Selene said to him.

"You have gave me nothing but flashes of memories that don't belong to me. That is way it takes an elder to awaken another." Victor told them.

"Then my lord give us the chance to get the proof you require. We know that the Lycans are after Michael and Lucian wants him." Bella said.

"The human. I don't want to hear about him. He is nothing more than a Lycan now. And Lucian is dead." Victor spat at them.

"He is not my lord we fought him." Selene said.

"Enough. You have broken the law and leave me no choice. You will be tried when Amelia and the council arrive and I will have Craven investigate this matter for me. I am so disappointed in you. I love you like daughters but we have laws put in place for a reason. That is why we have survived as long as we have. Take them away until the trial." Victor said and Craven and his men dragged them out of the room.

"I told you both to leave this matter alone. You will be lucky if I can get the council to spare your lives." Craven hissed when they made it to their room.

Selene and Bella didn't say anything and just stood there as he shut and locked them in. They heard him tell the guards that no one is to go in or out of there room.

"Great what are we going to do now?" Bella said as they paced the room trying to find a way out. There windows had also been locked shut.

Back at the safe house Michael and the Cullen's were waiting for their return frantically. They didn't know what was going on. Until Alice had a vision.

"Oh god." she said watching everything that had happened.

"Alice what is it what did you see." Jasper ask shaking her slightly. Edward saw what she did in her mind and was raging mad.

"He didn't believe them. He locked them in there room to await trial." Alice told everyone.

"What are you talking about?" Michael ask completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Alice has a gift to see the future and she just had a vision that Selene and Bella are locked up and in major trouble." Jasper told him.

"Shit well let me out of here and well go help them." Michael said snatching at his chains.

"No way man. You're going to change soon and we don't have the skill to handle a Lycan this is all new to us." Emmett said.

"So what do we do know just wait for them to die." Edward said trying to get the metal door open but with no luck.

"There's nothing we can do. They locked us in Edward. They said they'd come back we just have to hope they have a plan." Rosalie told him.

Edward just roared with raged before slumping into the floor.

"I just got her back I can't lose her now." He said to himself. No one bothered to say anything to him fore they didn't know what would happen either all they could do was wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Selene and Bella tried thinking of different ways to get out. There weapons they had on them had been taking. And they were locked in tight awaiting trial while Craven was out doing god only knows what.

After an hour of waiting the lights went off in the coven making it extremely dark. Bella and Selene could hear the guards outside the door leaving to figure out what happened then Erika opened the door throwing then both back there guns.

"Why are you helping us?" Bella ask her.

"I'm not I'm helping myself. Now go." she said and Selene and Bella took off through the dark house. They were able to make it out and to their car unnoticed.

Selene got in the driver seat and sped off back towards the safe house. Once there they jumped out of the car and started to climb the stairs at Vampire speed. When they reached the top they heard noises at the bottom of the stairs. Looking over the rail they saw a group of Lycans following.

"Fuck." Bells hissed running towards the key pad on the door and opening it letting Selene in and shutting and locking it behind them.

"Bella thank god your safe." Edward said hugging her tight smelling in her scent.

"Don't be relieved yet. We escaped the coven but we were followed by Lycans there coming now we have to get out of here." Selene said un locking Michael's chains just as the first bullets were fired through the door by the Lycans.

"Shit." Selene hissed pushing Michael to the ground as Bella, Selene and the Cullen's all started firing shot after shot of silver threw the door. Selene shot out the window and told Michael to jump that we'd follow behind. He didn't at first but when I bullet barely missed him he jumped.

The firing match lasted for several more minutes until there were no more shots coming from the Lycans. They heard a car outside and some fighting. Everyone ran to look out the window and saw two cops throw Michael in the back seat and take off to fast for them to stop it.

"I bet anything they aren't cops." Bella said reloading her gun.

"Agreed. Let's go see the damage done to the Lycans." Selene said walking and unlocking the door.

On the outside was around 7 Lycan still In human form laying on the ground with bullet holes in them. They checked one by one to see if they were all dead.

"This one's still breathing." Carlisle said bending over the form of an older male.

"Singe so nice to see you again. I do believe you have some explaining to do." Bella hissed grabbing the Lycan by the neck and propping him up against the wall.

"Start talking and we may let you live." Selene said pointing her gun in his face.

"I have nothing to tell you." he stammered out.

"Liar why are you after Michael Corvin." Selene yelled in his face.

"None of your business." he spat back. Bella was fed up with this shit. She took out her gun and shot him in the foot making him scream in pain and the Cullen's wince.

"Now every time you refuse to talk I shoot another body part until there's nothing left and you die a slow painful death. Now start fucking talking." Bella told him fangs extending and eyes changing colors. She was pissed.

Singe didn't say anything at first until Bella pointed her gun at his arm then he started stuttering out his story.

"Alright, Alright I'll talk. We found out how our kinds were created by two brothers William and Marcus Corvinus. The sons of the original immortal Alexander." he started.

"That's a lie Victor is the first of our kind not Marcus." Selene hiss out.

"No he's not. William was bitten by and wolf while Marcus was bitten by a bat turning them into the very first Vampire and Lycans. Or course you know that until Lucian Lycans never returned back to their original human state. Now I don't know the story behind Victor you'll have to ask someone else that." he said and Bella and Selene nodded for him to continue.

"Ok you also know that after Lucian was created Vampires used Lycans as body guards and slaves until they broke free. We figured out over the years that there was a third Corvinus son born but he didn't pose the immortal ability but the blood was still pure. We have been tracking down the generations for years to find the last Corvinus hire." he continued.

"Michael right." Bella ask and he nodded.

"Yes his blood is a match. Lucian wants to create the first Vampire/Lycan hybrid. Stronger than us all. His body has already excepted the Lycan gene now all he needs is the Vampire blood to be completed tonight." he told them.

"Where is he getting the Vampire blood? Craven?" Selene ask.

"No Craven is not strong enough on his own and he wasn't created by an elder. Lucian plans to use Amelia's blood and inject it into him." he told them.

"Will it take an elders blood." Bella ask.

"That or being bitten by two Vampires created by a strong elder like Victor or Marcus." Singe finished.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." Bella hissed.

"We need to go and tell Victor." Selene said.

"He won't believe you without proof." Alice said looking into her vision.

"Fine then will take him Proof." Bella hissed picking up Singe and dragging him out and throwing him in the back of the car. Everyone else piled in and they sped down the road towards the Coven again ignoring the Lycans protest.

Once there Selene and Bella grabbed Singe and ran with him to the throne room the Cullen's following behind. When they got there Craven was kneeling on the ground pleading his case that there is no proof of what the girls had found out.

"My lord here's your proof." Bella said throwing Singe on the floor in front of Victor as Selene and Bella dropped down to their knees in respect the Cullen's followed along. After everyone was standing Bella pointed her gun at the Lycan and ordered him to talk.

"Tell him what you told us." she hissed out but he shook his head no.

Victor was in front of him in a second hitting him hard across the face roaring at him to talk. Finally after a few treats he began his the story over again.

Victor listened growing more angry by the second at the plan the Lycans had constructed.

"You are attempting to create an abomination that cannot be allowed." Victor yelled snapping the Lycans neck spilling blood all over the floor. He looked over to Craven but he was already gone.

"My lord we believe that Craven has been helping Lucian along this whole time since the moment he stated he killed him years ago." Selene told him.

"Yes it seems that may be. My daughters I want to apologize for not believing you to begin with. You have served me and your kind well." he told them kissing their foreheads before turning to look at the shocked faces of the Cullen's.

"The Cullen family. Day walkers. Why are you involving yourselves in this matter?" Victor ask them.

"We care about Bella and are here to help in this war that she is fighting." Carlisle told him.

"Well you are Vampires after all and it's your life to do as you will." he nodded towards them.

Just them the dark skinned Vampire came barging into the room Kneeling down.

"My lord we were too late. Amelia and all the council members have been killed by Lycans. It appears to be a set up." he told his leader.

"Selene, Bella. You take the rest of the Death Dealers and the day walkers and go kill the Lycans. You will both earn your place within the council as soon as you kill that Michael." he hissed before turning and walking out of the room.

"Let's suit up." Bella called out to the other death dealers and the Cullen's causing everyone to move quickly to prepare for battle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Where to my ladies." one of the death dealers ask after they were all suited up.

"The underground subway. There's an old cellar entrance. We enter there. That's where we heard the Lycans before." Selene told them and they nodded. Everyone headed outside in silence. Bella, Selene and the Cullen's all piled into one jeep, while the other death dealers got into another.

"Are you going to kill Michael?" Alice ask and Bella looked at Selene, who was driving with a frown on her face.

"I. I don't think I can." Selene said looking over at Bella.

"But Victor." Bella told her and Selene shook her head.

"I know the consequences Bella. But could you kill Edward if Victor ordered it?" Selene ask her and Bella glanced at Edward before looking back at Selene.

"No." Bella said and Selene gave a nod.

"All I can do is try and help him get out and deal with Victor later." Selene said as she shifted gears on the jeep.

"Alright. I'm with you all the way. You know that." Bella told her popping a clip into her gun. Selene nodded knowing Bella wouldn't leave her to save herself.

"Loyal till the end." Selene told her and Bella chuckled.

"Always. It's been a good hundred years, Selene." Bella told her. The Cullen's stayed silent. Alice couldn't see what would happen yet. Her visions were not good with the Lycans involved, but they could tell the two girls were thinking they wouldn't live long.

"That it has. Let's go out with a bang." Selene told her and Bella nodded getting out of the car as they pulled up.

"Bella." Edward said and Bella shook her head.

"Let's just hope we survive. Stay safe and stay with us." Bella told them and the Cullen's nodded following the two girls into the subway with the other death dealers behind them.

They reached the pot hole entrance and could hear Lycans below.

"Let's say hi shall we." Bella said before pulling the pin off a silver bomb and dropping it down the tunnel.

"Oh shit." they heard a Lycan say before it exploded.

With a signal from the dark skinned death dealer Bella and Selene jump first down the tunnel with everyone following behind. As soon as they landed they started firing at a group of Lycans.

The Cullen's too were shooting the best they could until they had killed all the Lycans.

"Move." Selene ordered and they started moving together as a unit down the tunnels.

They moved silently for a while without coming across anyone. Bella saw Selene out of the corner of her eye turn and run down another path.

"Selene." Bella yelled running after her with the Cullen's following closely behind them.

Bella heard shooting from another tunnel Selene had ran down and cursed before running faster. She spotted Selene taking down a Lycan but there was another behind her.

"Selene duck." Bella yelled and Selene did just as Bella shot several rounds into the sneaky Lycan, killing it dead.

"You idiot. Don't run off like that." Bella yelled running up to Selene with the Cullen's at her heels.

They could hear fighting and shooting in the distance and knew the other death dealers where fighting their own battles.

"Michael he's close." Selene said and they walked up a few flights of stairs, careful to listen for Lycans.

They came into an old room and saw a Lycan about to go to Michael. Selene quickly killed it. Before going to unhook Michael.

"I have to get you out of here. Victor's on his way and he won't be satisfied until every Lycans dead." she told him shooting off his chains.

"They'll kill you two just for helping me." Michael told her.

"I know." Selene said looking into his eyes.

"I know what started the war." Michael said.

"We need to move." Bella said as they heard more commotion coming closer. Selene nodded and grabbed Michaels hand and lead them all out of the room and down the hall. They stopped when they got to a group of Lycans and Vampires firing at each other. They waited until it was clear before moving on.

They came to a door and Michael went and opened it. On the other side was Craven.

It seemed like slow motion as Craven looked at Michael with anger and fired three shots into his chest, causing him to stumble back and land on the ground, groaning in pain.

"No." Selene and Bella both yelled running and kneeling down to check him out. The Cullen's stood back as Craven came inside pointing the gun at them. Edward was sure he stayed close to Bella in case he had to save her.

"That's enough. You're coming with me." Craven said grabbing at Selene. But she slapped his hand away.

"I hope I live long enough to see Victor choke the life out of you." Selene spat at him.

"I bet you do." Craven said in anger.

"But let me tell you a little something about your beloved dark father. He's the one that killed your family, not the Lycans." Craven told Selene who looked at him in disbelief. Bella and The Cullen's gasp. Selene scoffed at him, looking back at Michael.

"He never could follow his own rules. Said he couldn't abide the taste of livestock. So every once in a while he went out and gorged himself on human blood. I kept his secrets, cleaned up the mess. But it was he who crept room to room. Dispatching everyone close to your heart. But when he got to you, he just couldn't bear the thought of draining you dry. You, who reminded him so much of his precious Sonja, Bella too when he came across her. Sonja The daughter he condemned to death." Craven continued the Cullen's watched on in shock. Bella didn't know what to think.

"Lies." Selene hissed.

"Believe what you want. Now come on." Craven told her holding out his hand to Selene.

"Your place is by my said. Bella's too." Craven said and Edward growled while Selene jerk back from his touch. Craven became angry and pointed his gun at Selene.

"So be it." Craven said but was stopped by a half dead Lucian grabbed onto his leg. Craven jerked his head down to sneered at Lucian.

Lucian drew his arm back and stab Craven through the leg with a knife he kept under his sleeve. Craven yelled out in pain and slapped Lucian in the face, sending him flying across the room before stumbling back, hissing at the pain in his leg.

Lucian raised his head to look at Selene and Bella who were still checking on a dying Michael.

"Bite him." Lucian whispered out and they all looked at him.

"What." Bella ask.

"Half Vampire, Half Lycan. But stronger then both. Bite him. Both of you. It will take you both. He will die if you don't." Lucian told them.

Bella looked at Edward who nodded his head and then at Selene.

"Up to you." Bella told her and she nodded.

"I can't lose him." Selene said and Bella understood. They tilted his head up and both of them extended their fangs and bit into Michael's neck.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Craven yelled but he was ignored as the Cullen's watched the two girls try to save Michaels life.

"You may have killed me cousin. But my will is done regardless." Lucian told Craven. Craven sneered in anger before shooting Lucian dead with silver bullets and running out before the Cullen's could shoot him back.

They were startled as Victor and a few of his men came into the room. The men pointed their guns at the Cullen's keeping them still as Victor took in the scene of Bella and Selene biting Michael and walked over towards them.

He took both hands and flung the girls off the Lycan making them fly across the room and hit the wall.

"Bella. Selene." The Cullen's yelled but couldn't move. The other Vampires were making them stay still.

Victor ignored them and picked up Michael by the neck and through him into the wall and he landed in the water.

"Where is he? Where's Craven." Victor ask Bella and Selene who were looking up at him.

They didn't answer, just stared at Victor. Victor walked over and kneeled down in front of them.

"Forgive me my child." Victor said to Selene.

"It wasn't the Lycans. It was you." Selene whispered to him and Victor frowned, standing.

"Leave us." Victor ordered and the other Vampires took the protesting Cullen's out of the room. When the Cullen's walked down the stairs they looked for Michael and saw him going through a painful change. They tried to go to him but the other Vampire guards wouldn't let them. Then they heard Victor talking again and stopped to listen to what he was saying. They wanted to know the truth about Selene's family as well.

"How could you betray my trust, knowing that you'd killed my family?" Selene ask him and Bella just watched back and forth. She couldn't believe the man she thought of as her father would do something like that to her sister.

"Yes. I have taken from you. But I have given so much more. Is it not a fair trade, the life I have granted you? The gift of immortality?" Victor ask her and Bella gasp.

"And the life of your daughter. You own flesh and blood." Selene ask back. Victor looked away and began to pace the room. He went over towards Lucian's body and yanked off his necklace that he was always wearing. It was a gold chain with a round gold charm that had a green jewel in the middle.

"I loved my daughter." Victor said and Bella scoffed in disbelief.

"But the abomination growing in her womb was a betrayal of me and of the coven. I did what was necessary to protect the species. As I am forced to do yet again." Victor told them.

The Cullen's couldn't believe how he had lied to them and poor Selene had lived for hundreds of years loving a man that was the cause for her heartache.

"How could he do that to his own child?" Esme whispered to the others and they just shook their heads.

"No." Bella and Selene yelled as Victor pulled his sword and went over towards the hole he made in the wall when he through Michael through it. The Cullen's looked back over towards Michael and saw he was gone. They gasp and looked around.

Victor too was looking around for Michael. He heard Bella gasp and spun around to come face to face with an angry Michael. They stared at each other, baring fangs and hissing. Before Michael hit Victor sending him flying back and landing in the water, then moving faster than even the Cullen's could see and appeared behind Victor.

The other guards started moving in on Michael as the Cullen's got lose and ran upstairs towards Bella and Selene.

Bella had moved over towards Selene and was looking at her.

"Sis." Bella ask and Selene just stared in disbelief. The Cullen's came into the room and watched.

"Over 600 hundred years I have been lied to." Selene told Bella with tears in her eyes.

"I know and I am so sorry." Bella told her giving her a hug. They could heard the fighting going on outside. They heard gun shots and Selene gasp.

"Michael." Selene yelled before jumping off the floor. Bella was standing behind her as she watched the scene below with anger in her eyes. Selene jumped down behind the other Vampires that were shooting at Michael.

"Stay here. This is our fight." Bella told the Cullen's before jumping down with Selene and taking out the four Vampires by hand. The Cullen's had no choice but to obey Bella. It really was there fight and they had the right to finish it. But they still watched from the balcony of the room. Staring in awe as Bella snapped the neck of one of the guards that tried to shoot Selene.

Selene saw  
Michael trying to get up and went to run after him but was closed lined by Victor and knocked to the ground. Bella hissed in rage, fangs out as she ran towards Victor but he was too powerful and through her across the room.

The Cullen's yelled her name and Michael hissed in anger causing Victor to turn around.

Michael and Victor fought hand to hand for several minutes. Michael was so strong that Victor couldn't kill him.

Finally Victor was able to get Michael in a chock hold and was about to snap his neck.

"Time for you to die." Victor told him. Bella saw Selene grab the sword that Victor dropped and Bella took out a long knife that she kept in her boot. They nodded to each other and both jumped into the air. Victor stood as he heard them and they brought the knives down at the same time.

Selene's cut through his head while Bella's sliced at his neck. They landed beside each other and turned slowly to look at Victor who was staring at them both in shook before pulling two knives out of his sleeve and freezing.

Bella and Selene smirked raising their blades and showing him his blood on it just as his head slide off his shoulders and he crumbled to the ground. Dead.

They both sighed and Selene slowly walked towards Michael and Edward and the Cullen's ran down and Edward took Bella's face in his hands.

"Are you alright." he ask and she nodded letting him pull her into a deep kiss. They pulled apart when they heard growling.

Looking around they saw several Lycans from above look at Michael before backing away and leaving. That was when they all got a good look at Michael. He was a mix of Vampire with black eyes and fangs but his body had the Lycan muscle to it without the fur. He had long claws and is skin was a grayish color.

Bella looked down at the ground and saw the Necklace Victor took off Lucian and walked up towards Michael and Selene. Michael looked her over and recognized her as one of his makers. She handed him the necklace and he took it before shifting back to his human form.

"Now what." Emmett ask breaking the silence.

"Not sure. The consequences of tonight will reverberate through the halls of both great covens for many years to come." Selene said.

"Two vampire elders have been slain, one by our own hand. Soon Marcus will take the throne." Bella said and Selene nodded.

"A tide of anger and retribution will spill out into the night, no doubt. They will want payment for our betrayal." Selene told them.

"And soon. We will become the hunted." Bella told them and the Cullen's looked at them with wide eyes and fear.

"What should we do?" Edward ask walking over towards Bella and taking her hand into his.

"All we can do is go to a safe house. You guys need to hunt and Michael should feed. Selene and I will have to try and get to the Coven before Craven does. Wake Marcus and plead our case. Hopefully he will understand and take our side. Until then we don't know." Bella said and they all just nodded. Selene and Bella discussed where to go before walking off with the others behind them.

They were all in this together now whether they liked it or not. Even the Cullen's couldn't go back to their old life now. They would also be hunted if Marcus doesn't take their side. They were all each other had.

Two night walkers/Death dealers.

One Vampire/Lycan Hybrid. The first of his kind.

And Seven day walkers.

Only time would tell what the future would hold but no matter what. They had to hold to each other if they had any hopes of surviving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

For centuries Selene and I were loyal soldiers of the vampire clan. But we were betrayed, the war was not what it seemed. In one night the lies that had united our kind had been exposed. Craven, our second in command, had formed a secret alliance with Lucian, ruler of the werewolf clan, to overthrow Viktor, our leader. But Craven's lust for power and domination had failed. Viktor was not the savior we had been led to believe. He had betrayed us all. Soon the hunt will be on for his killers.

We have only a few allies left, Michael, the descendent of Corvinus. Neither vampire nor Lycan, but a hybrid and the Cullen's, day walkers that were brought into this mess because of me and now must fight for their lives just as Selene and I will have to before this is over.

It's only a matter of time before we're found. Our only hope now is to awaken Marcus, our last remaining Elder, and expose the truth before Craven tries to murder him while he's still in hibernation. Craven knows he's no match for him awake.

We had traveled by foot for a while, Selene and I leading the others towards a safe house. We needed to try and get to Marcus before sun rise. Before we'd be weakened.

The others followed without question. Edward was right behind me, never parting from me for too long as we traveled. I could tell they trusted us and looked to us for guidance. Not something I was use to when dealing with the Cullen's. But it was clear the tables had turned and now I was the one that must work to keep those I loved safe. And I would.

"There." Selene said to me pointing towards a hidden path within a hill deep in the woods. Nodding we made our way into an old mine tunnel. The other behind us.

Shinning my flashlight for Selene to see we watched as she keyed in the code to the hidden door and we slipped inside and made our way slowly down stairs.

I tried to turn on the lights but we found the power was out.

"Perfect." Selene said and we all lite our flash lights and began to look around.

Fires of gun shots sounded and we all turned quickly to see Selene and Michael had found a Lycan body and mistaken it for alive.

"This thing's been dead for weeks" I said going over and check it out. The Cullen's right behind me looking at it close up.

"I thought Lycans went back to their human form when they died?" Michael ask.

"They do. This one's been given a serum to stop regression so it can be studied." Selene answered.

"How can you tell?" Carlisle ask and Selene pointed to a sigh hanging from the Lycan that clear said what it was injected with and why. Chuckling at Carlisle I went over towards the breaker box and flick on the lights so we could see.

"How long can we stay here?" Alice ask us. I looked up at her from the computer screen I was looking at and gave her a smile.

"Not long. These safe houses are all linked together on one mainframe with motion sensors, revealing which ones are active. Someone could've picked us up already." I told her and she nodded.

Selene packed a bag with weapons for us and I went over and placed some in my pockets.

"It's only about an hour until daylight. Can you even make it back to the mansion before sunrise?" Edward ask coming to my side.

"Just." I told him and I could tell he didn't like the odds.

"Okay, let's get what we need and go." Michael said and Selene looked at him sharply.

"No. We're going alone." She told him and everyone looked at us like they were about to argue. We so didn't have time for this.

"If we can plead our case, there's a chance you'll be granted sanctuary, right now you'll be killed on sight, I'm not prepared to risk it." Selene told him and Michael was highly un happy.

"The same for you all as well." I told Edward who was looking at me with pleading eyes.

"So what am I supposed to do, sit here and wait for you? No Craven may still have his men with him, you're not going alone." Michael argued with her as they stared each other down.

"You're not as strong as you might think." I told Michael who looked at me confused.

"What?" he ask looking back at Selene.

"Michael you're unique, there's never been a Hybrid before. However ambivalent you might feel about it, the truth is your powers could be limitless. You depend on blood, you need to feed. Without it you'll be growing weaker by the second use the time for that." Selene told him zipping up her bag and handing him a bag of blood.

"Jesus Christ. And what if I don't, what if I can't?" Michael ask taking the blood and shaking his head. Selene looked like she wasn't sure what to tell him so I stepped around Edward and placed my hand on Michael's arm to get his attention.

"Normal food could be lethal, if you don't anticipate your cravings you will attack humans, and believe me; you don't want that on your conscience. Since your half Lycan you cannot feed without killing like we can. There really is no going back, Michael. I'm sorry." I told him and he nodded to me before looked back to Selene.

I walked back to the Cullen's and gave Edward a kiss before pulling away.

"You all need to feed as well. You will need all your strength for the unknown future and there's no telling when the next time you'll have the time and resources to feed. Use the time were gone to feed as much as you can. Then when you're done keep him company." I told them and they nodded, not liking the fact we were going on our own but they knew I was right.

"Look, I understand what you did. I'm grateful, you saved my life. I wasn't ready to die. I don't know. Everything's changed. I probably need just a minute to make it all fit in my head; it's a lot to process all at once. Look, go, I'll be here. You just make sure you come back." I heard Michael tell Selene as he caressed her cheek. Nodding she looked towards me and together we left them behind in hopes that our talk with Marcus would be alright.

We walked for about half an hour before we stopped. The forest was eerie silent, no sounds at all.

"Something's wrong." I whispered and Selene nodded. Just then we heard the sounds of large flapping wings and we knew that sound. Marcus was awake and he was heading for Michael and the Cullen's.

We ran as fast as we could back to the bunker. We saw the Cullen's walking back towards the door after finishing there feeding. They looked up in alarm when they saw us running.

"What's wrong?" Edward ask.

"Where's Michael." I replied.

"He should still be here." Edward said as we opened the door and ran inside to find it empty.

"Damn it." Selene cursed and before anyone could say anything we heard several gun shots and knew it was Michael.

"Shit." I said as I followed Selene outside and we ran towards the sounds of fighting with the Cullen's behind us.

We came to a ledge and looked down to see Michael running and fall to the ground as several human's shot at him. Anger clear in Selene's face as she pulled her gun and fell the long way to the ground. I followed her immediately.

The Cullen's had jumped down and helped Michael to safety as they watched.

Together we took on the humans. Dodging the bullets they shot and un arming them quickly without causing too much damage to them. Edward yelled my name as one Human shot me directly in the stomach with a shot gun.

Pissed off because that stung like hell I yanked the gun from this hand and slammed it into his chest. Send the man flying into the trees behind him.

Once they were all knocked out we ran over towards Michael and I saw he was in bad ass shape.

"Michael. Shit. Here take it." Selene said biting her wrist and holding it to his mouth. Shaking his head he replied.

"No."

"Michael. You'll die." She yelled and he had no choice seeing the seriousness in her face.

He latched onto her wrist and drank. I turned my head to give them privacy when I saw my sisters eyes close in pleasure as he drank her blood. Smirking I saw the Cullen's too look away uncomfortable at the act that was so intimate. Edward was looking at me and licking his lips remember the taste of my blood from our heated make out session and if I could blush I would have.

Once he was done and starting to heal she pulled her wrist away. Panting Michael looked down at himself and cursed.

"shit." He said.

"Can you move? We need to go." She ask and he nodded.

Just then the sound of hundreds of birds flying for their lives sounded ahead and I started.

"Like now." I replied and we helped him stand and took off running.

"What's going on?" Rose ask as they could tell we were running from something. Neither of us could reply as we stopped and turned sharply. The Cullen's gasp as they saw a large winged creature land not too far from us and you could tell from the look in his face there was no talking to him.

"Marcus." Selene and I breathed at the same time as we stared into his furious face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Marcus landed feet from us and when Selene and I started backing up everyone else did too. The Cullen's stayed close to a weakened Michael just in case he needed help. It was clear to them that they were no match for this ancient Vampire.

"I know what you've done, both of you." Marcus said as the approached, his wings folding into his back.

"Viktor deserved his fate and Craven was no better." I told Marcus. I had always liked Marcus but I always knew there was something about him that no one knew. A darkness that he kept hidden. I always thought he was a little fake from the man we knew and now seeing him like this I knew I was right. This was not the same Marcus that was around when Viktor ruled. This was a new Marcus. The real one.

"Craven has already reaped the rewards of his own misdeeds. And Viktor, Viktor deserved his fate many times over. A terrible business, the slaying of your family. Yet so much effort was spent to conceal this matter from me. What do you suppose Viktor had to hide? Or perhaps it is you Selene, as the last of your wretched family, who has something to hide." Marcus hissed and I gasp, knowing we were in serious danger. He yelled in rage and flew forward and pinned Selene to the rocks causing her to drop her gun.

I grabbed it from the ground and unloaded a whole clip into the man I once considered an uncle. He yelled as the bullets wounded him but it wouldn't stop him for long.

"GO." I yelled as I helped Selene up. Together we all ran as fast as we could until we reached a main road.

"The truck." I said and we watched as Michael used his strength to stop the truck on the road as Selene and I opened the doors.

"What the fuck." The human driving said and yelled when a now changed Michael jumped onto the hood and growled.

"Mind if I drive." Selene ask eyes changing blue and fangs extending. I reached up and yanked the man out of the trunk as we all filed in, Selene driving. The Cullen's put there women in the seat of the truck with us while they climbed into the back.

I saw Marcus flying towards us and I urged Selene to drive. Marcus went right for Michael not even caring the Cullen's where there. It was as if he had his eyes on one thing.

The Cullen men tried to help but Marcus was too strong. When Marcus ripped off Michael's necklace and tossed him almost off the truck I turned in my seat and took out my gun.

"Duck." I told the other men and they did as I shot Marcus full of bullets. He dropped the necklace and took fight again coming up on the passenger side of the truck.

"Get down." I told the girls and they all slipped onto the floor of the truck. I kept shooting Marcus until I was out of bullets and Selene used the truck to ram him into the side of the mountain causing him to become severely injured and landed onto the road as we left him behind.

I check to see that we had everyone and they were okay before I turned back into my seat as Selene kept driving.

"You okay." Michael ask from behind us where they were all looking into the back window. We all nodded and they sighed.

"He's a hybrid isn't he?" Michael ask and we nodded.

"Yes." Selene yelled back.

"He wanted this why?" Michael ask holding his necklace up. Selene looked at it for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know, but we have another problem" Selene said nodding towards where the sun was starting to rise.

"girls back here." Carlisle said and all the Cullen women jumped into the back as Michael and Edward slide into the front with us.

"Turn off up here." Michael yelled and Selene turned onto a dirt road just as the bright sun hit our skin. We both hissed as our hands and face started to burn.

"Shit. Alright get down. Keep your foot on the gas but stay down." Michael said as he covered Selene up and took control of the wheel.

"Bella." Edward said as he grabbed me and pulled me into the floor board and covered me with several of their jackets. I felt when we crashed into a building and everyone but Selene and I piled out of the car.

"Stay inside." Edward said as he jumped out and shut the truck door. I'm not sure what they all did but I heard them moving around and then any sun that was inside the building was gone and both truck doors opened.

"Come on." Edward said and he picked me up and kept me covered.

"Take Selene in there I'll put Bella in here. Everyone else keep watch." Edward yelled and then I felt myself being laid down on a pile of blankets and Edward un covered my body.

"Let me see." He ask looking at my hands and face which had already healed.

"There's no need. I'm fine. Thank you." I told him and gasp when his lips covered mine in a passionate kiss. He covered my body with his when I laid back onto the blankets and brought him down with me.

He moaned deeply when his teeth bit my lip and my blood dripped into his mouth. I loved the fell of him drinking my blood and it caused my body to feel like it was heating up all over.

It seemed like no time our clothes were gone and cold skin met cold skin but to us it felt burning hot with the fire flowing between us.

"God I've missed you." Edward whispered to me and he kissed down my chest causing me to pant in need.

"Please." I told him and he nodded before sliding inside me for the first time. I had never been with anyone else before and if I was human I'm sure it would have hurt like hell but since I was vampire it only felt amazing.

I look up and Edward had his eyes closed in pleasure and I knew he was savoring the feeling of his first time as well.

Touching his face I got his attention and he opened his now dark eyes.

"Move lover." I told him and he nodded before kissing me again and beginning to move.

We made love for hours not caring that the others could probably hear us all that matter was our expression or our love that survived 100 of years and I knew I never would want anyone else.

"Fuck." I hissed as I felt my orgasm slam into me and I bit into Edward neck causing him to gasp and moan and cum deed inside me. He too drank from me as we came down from our high and I could honestly say I'd never felt better.

After we regained ourselves he held me while I slept and we stayed entwined until the sun fell and I woke again and knew it was time to move.

Pleasure time was over it was time to survive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Well, well, well. Eddie lost his V card it seems." Emmett taunted us as we emerged that night. Edward growled at his brother as the others laughed. Rose slapped her husband upside the head. Hard.

I looked over and saw Selene and Michael looking at each other in a new light and I know I wasn't the only one who made love all night. Smirking I walked over towards Selene and handed her the necklace Marcus wanted so bad.

She turned it over and gasp as the necklace opened when her finger pressed the button in the middle and it was as if she knew what this was.

"Selene?" I questioned.

"I've seen this before when I was a child, I've held it when was open like this." She explained.

"How's that possible?" Michael ask her and she shrugged.

"I don't know. But I know someone that might. Andreas Tanis, he was the official historian of the covens. He fell from favor when he documented what Viktor considered were malicious lies. Course as it turned out, he was probably telling the truth." She said and I snorted. Or he'd be so happy to see us.

"What happened to him?" Edward ask and he both looked at him before I answered.

"He was exiled" we told them.

"What makes you think we're going to find him now?" Michael ask and Selene and I shared a look.

"We were the ones who exiled him." I said and they all nodded.

We left shortly after that and Selene drove to the place we knew him to be.

"Looks like a monastery." Alice said and I nodded.

"It used to be, more like a prison now. Tanis has been hiding there since Viktor's order; we'll be the first people he's seen in centuries. That's odd." Selene told her.

"What?" Michael ask her.

"I don't remember this gate being here before. Take this. Bella come on. Follow us." Selene said handing Michael and gun as both her and I got out and slowly walked towards the large cross that made up the front of the building. The others in the car slowly following behind.

We stopped and looked around until we heard a click and knew it was a trap. Spinning around we both yelled.

"Shit. Go back." And then we feel several feet down into a trap door that closed back behind us leaving us alone in a narrow tunnel.

I could feel Edward's worry for us and hear them fighting up above. I didn't have time to worry as we too hear growling coming from both sides.

We turned towards different sides of the tunnel our backs touching as the Lycans ran towards us at break neck speed. Throwing our knifes we were able to take down both Lycans just feet from our bodies.

"Michael." Selene said when we heard his growl from above.

"He'll be fine. There's plenty of them up there to defend themselves. This way. I hear music." I told her and we made our way out of the tunnel and into the stone house where Tanis would be. On our way we met two half naked Vampires that thought they could take us.

News for them we snapped their necks before they could even growl at us.

A bullet grazed by my head and we turned to see Tanis in his half naked glory pointing a gun at us.

"I knew it was you. The stench of Viktor's blood still lingers in your veins." Tanis said to us and I snorted.

"Tanis. I see your aim hasn't improved." Selene told him as we approached him and he tensed.

"You haven't changed. You don't scare me neither of you." He tried to sound brave but he failed.

Just then the wall next to him burst open and Michael and the Cullen's jumped through growling in rage. Michael and Edward especially since Tanis was pointing a gun at us. Michael pinned him to the wall and his eyes widened in fear.

"Well, we're going to have to work on that." Selene told him.

"Tanis. I'd like to introduce some friends to you. The angry hybrid holding you is Selene man Michael. The day walker holding your gun is my mate Edward and the others are the Cullen's also day walkers. We need to talk Tanis." I explained and laid a hand on Michaels arm so he'd release Tanis. He did but stayed close as I walked Tanis back into his main room and Alice shut off the loud music so we could talk.

"Your exile seems a bit more comfortable than I remember." Selene told him as we walked around and examined everything. The Cullen's took guard around the room so he couldn't leave and Michael raided the closet for a jacket. Edward stood the closet to Tanis keeping his eyes and mind on him.

"How does a Vampire have Lycan bodyguards?" Michael ask and Tanis looked away from Edward over towards Michael.

"A gift. From a most persuasive client." He said smugly and I snorted.

"Lucian." I guessed and Edward gave me a nod having read Tanis's mind.

"Why would Lucian want to protect you?" Michael ask and before Tanis could answer Selene pulled back a sheet revealing why.

"Because he was trading with him. UV rounds." Selene pointed out and I rolled my eyes.

"How long have you been in the business of killing your own kind?" I asked him.

"I've done what's necessary to survive. My decision was made easy the day your precious Viktor betrayed me." He sneered and Edward poked him with the gun to tell him to be nice when he talks to us, I shot Edward a wink in thanks which he returned.

"Betrayal was something he did very well. Viktor's dead, we killed him." Selene told him and Tanis snorted in disbelief.

"You? Kill Viktor? No, I think not. Oh, unless you've learned the truth. Ah. So your eyes are finally opened. Isn't it interesting how the truth is harder to absorb the lies? You know, I tried to stop him of course. A travesty to commit such a horrible crime. And then turning you. That was too much to take. My protests are why he put me here." Tanis ranted and we all just stared at him until he finished.

"Viktor put you here for a reason, but I doubt it was because you had moral qualms. What do you know?" Selene ask.

"Very little of anything, I'm afraid." Tanis said taking a drink of his blood.

"He's lying." Edward confirmed and I shot a bullet into this glass causing him flinch.

"Oh, well then perhaps I'm mistaken and there's no use for you at all." I said pointing my gun back at him and he swallowed hard in fear.

"Marcus was after this, why?" Michael ask tossing the necklace to Tanis who caught it and opened it and we could tell he'd held it before. He sighed before grabbing a large book and slamming it on the table. We all moved in to see it.

"Some history is based on truth and others on deception. Viktor was not the first of our kind as you were led to believe, he was once human. The ruler of these lands. Marcus, he's the one. The source. The first true vampire." He said.

"So the legend is true?" I ask and he nodded.

"Toward the end of his ruthless life, when the next breath meant more to Viktor than silver or gold, Marcus came with an offer, a reprieve from sickness and death, immortality. And in return, Viktor was to use his army turned immortal to help him." He continued.

"To do what?" Carlisle ask.

"To defeat the very first werewolves. A dangerous and infectious breed. Created by Marcus's own flesh and blood, his twin brother William. But these weren't the Lycans we know, disgusting though your brethren may be, they at least are evolved. No, these were raging monsters, never able to take human form again. It was only later generations that learned to channel their rage and William's appetite for destruction and rampage was insatiable. He had to be stopped. And so, once Viktor's army was turned. The legions of vampires under his control tracked down and destroyed the animals then captured William and locked him away. Viktor's prisoner for all time." Tanis said and he all listened in attention.

"Why let him live?" I ask.

"For the very same reason Viktor never conspired against Marcus, fear. He was warned that should Marcus ever be killed, all those in his bloodline would follow him to the grave." Tanis said.

"So in Viktor's mind, William's death would mean the end for all Lycans, his slaves." Selene ask and Tanis nodded.

"Yes. Yes, a clever deception, but one Viktor was hardly willing to put to the test. And so Marcus was protected at all costs. Ah yes, here we are." Tanis said pointing to a picture of a battle field.

"Vampires?" Edward ask and Tanis shock his head.

"Mortals. Men loyal to Alexander Corvinus, the father of us all." He said and Selene pointed to a drawing of what looked like a cell.

"What's this?" she ask.

"You should know, it's William's prison. The prison your father was commissioned to build." He told her and she looked away as if remembering something.

"What is it." I ask.

"She now understands why her family was killed." He said and we all looked at Selene.

"But that was many years later." She said and he nodded.

"The winter of Lucian's escape. Your father knew too much. Or too much for Viktor to risk. Especially when Lucian had the key to William's cell." He said holding up the necklace that Marcus wanted and Michael took it back and put it on.

"And I am the map." Selene confirmed.

"Yes. The only one still living who has seen its location. Oh Viktor realized you'd be too young to remember explicitly, but Markus knows that the memory and therefore the exact location of William's prison is hidden away in your blood." Tanis said.

"Why is Marcus looking for him now, after all this time?" Edward ask and Tanis shrugged.

"That I cannot understand. But I do know someone who could stop him." Tanis said and we all looked at him.

"Perhaps I could arrange a meeting? In exchange for your discretion, of course." He told us and we rolled our eyes.

"Of course." Selene told him and Tanis smiled.

"Go to Pier 17, ask for Lorenz Macaro." He told us and we nodded before we all piled into the jeep and drove to the pier all wondering who we would find and mulling over the info we just received.


End file.
